Self-service point-of-sale (POS) systems have become increasingly popular in many retail business establishments. Each year, a larger percentage of customers opt for self-service POS systems in lieu of using staffed, or full-service, POS systems. At each self-service POS system, customers typically scan items selected for purchase one-by-one as part of a transaction. The transaction generally ends upon successful payment by the customer.